The variation with pH, ionic strength and concentration of added denaturants of the infrared spectra of aqueous solutions of proteins with a large proportion of the secondary structural units having the Beta-pleated sheet conformation will be studied. Methods for the rapid determination of the components of intact pharmaceutical tablets by correlation analysis of their diffuse reflectance spectra will be developed. The Fourier transform infrared circular dichroism (FT-IT/CD) spectrometer being built in the first year of this project will continue to be studied and tested. FT-IR/CD spectra of samples of biochemical and pharmaceutical importance will be studied. Assuming this spectrometer can be shown to measure vibrational circular dichroism (VCD) spectra of neat liquids and solutions, a second type of instrument, designed to permit the VCD spectra of solid samples, will then be built and tested.